The Warmth of Fire
by Leina the fan
Summary: In the end, the only thing that can make her remember is the warmth of his fire, and the glow in her heart. Rowen Thanks to Syndicate Inc, the original author, for letting me have his/her wonderful story (first few chapters are pretty unchanged from what Syndicate wrote), and credits for the summary to him/her, too.
1. Prololgue

They handed me a box.

"What's this...?"

It seemed so familiar.  
I slowly opened it.

"What...?"

A small burst of memories replaced every thought in my brain.

"I...  
know this...?"

The box was filled to the brim with pictures.  
I reached out to pick one up.

"Who's this?"

I got a shiver in my spine after I saw it.

"I... know her..."

The picture had a small blue-haired child behind a black-haired kid.

"Is that me?"

They were hugging each other.

"..."

I inspected the photo even more.

"She looks cute..."

I looked behind the picture.

"...!"

A small heart attack re-energized my senses as I read the writing scribbled behind it.

'I love you, Romeo.'

"Romeo?"

I unconsciously reached into my pocket, as if my body was trying to remind myself of something.  
I brought out a small locket, engraved with a word that almost seems surreal.  
'ROMEO'

"I'm...  
Romeo...?"

I looked at the picture again, and saw something which stopped my heart for more than a second.  
'I love you, Romeo'

'- Wendy'

"Wendy...?"

At the speed of fu*king light, infinite pictures flashed in my head, as if my brain just showed me a gallery of my life.

"Wendy..."

I don't know why or how, but my head started hurting.  
But at that point, I didn't care. I needed to know who she was.

"Wendy...!"

As if my pulse was going a hundred miles per hour, my eyes shot up.  
The pain was there, but I couldn't give any less of a fu*k.  
There was only one thing in my head.

"WENDY!"


	2. The Date

(Romeo's POV)

With a grin on my face, I tried to remember all the things I have planned today.

"First we'll go to the park, then we'll go eat at that really expensive restaurant, then we'll go to the amusement park, like old days."

My grin grew brighter.

"And then...

I'll surprise her at the beach."

Only a few minutes later did I realize that I was grinning at myself like an idiot.

I snapped out of my trance and observed my surroundings, trying to find the girl I call 'mine'. I was waiting at the park, sitting on a bench underneath a huge oak tree. This was where I confessed to her.

This tree wasn't so big before. Now, it's a testament to my ever-growing love for her.

A few minutes later, I saw a beautiful bluenette, walking over to me. I wanted to smile at her, but I couldn't.

I was mesmerized by her dress.

She was actually trying to kill me, looking so sexy and cute at the same time.

She wore a red and white dress which reached above her knees, like when she was younger, but this time, it clasped unto her figure, revealing all her curves. The dress showed off her shoulders and her back. Her arms and legs were enveloped in lace. She was hot.

Her hair was tied into twin ponytails, tied by something red that pushed up into two little horns.

I felt underdressed. I was wearing jeans and a shirtless vest, showing off my now toned muscles and chest. I still kept the scarf that I wore when I was younger.

"Hi, Romeo-kun!" She sounded so cute. "Hey! Wake up!"

I stared at her for what felt like hours, until she finally woke me up.

I blinked twice, trying to regain my senses. I finally snapped out of my daze.

"Hi, Wendy. You look... gorgeous."

She was already blushing when I saw her face again.

Attempting to get out of the awkward situation, I nonchalantly looked at my watch.

"Ah hell, we're gonna be late!"

"Then let's go already." She did her trademark smile, which always seemed to make my heart skip a beat.

"After you." Acting like a gentleman, I stood up, and pointed my arms to the floor.

We walked for what felt like an eternity - but I enjoyed every single bit of it.

We walked and talked for hours, until the tone in her voice changed.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh really? Well then, I guess I'll have to treat you to lunch." A grin escaped my face.

To her amazement, I suddenly swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal-style.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She was blushing so ferociously, that her face almost looked scarlet.

"You'll see." I slowly walked to our destination, Chez Magnolia. Every time I looked at her, I would notice that her gaze was directed at me.

We finally got there, and I put her down beside me.

I opened the door for her. "After you."

"When did you become such a gentleman?"

"After you came into my life." I gave her a huge smile as we went inside.

"Do you have reservations, sir?" A man asked me.

"Conbolt, Romeo."

"Ah, yes. A table for two. Right this way, please." He directed us to our table. As we walked, I could tell that Wendy was already enjoying herself.

He gave us two menus the second we sat down. Her eyes lit up seeing the prices of the food.

"It's so expensive."

"It'll be fine. It's my treat, anyway."

We ordered our lunch, and chomped down all the food given to us.

I could tell she was enjoying the food just by her face.

By the time we were done eating, she was already rearing to go to the next place.

"Let's go, Romeo-kun!"

"Whaaattt? Can't we rest?"

"Of course not! You can't go slacking off on our date!"

"Alrighttttt fiiinnnneeeee."

We walked to the amusement park, as if she already knew what I had planned.

"C'mon. Let's go." I called her over to the entrance.

We went in, and she immediately rushed over to a rollercoaster.

"You wanna ride that?"

"I would love to!"

"Alright, but it won't be my fault if you get a heart attack." I said, jokingly.

"I can handle myself, you know."

"Then let's go already!"

I paid for our tickets, and we rode at the front of the rollercoaster. I overheard some people talking behind me.

"They said this was scary!"

"Pffftttt. Scary my ass!"

I sighed, then I stared at Wendy.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Always." She winked at me, making me smile back.

Our hands gripped the metal bar infront for us, and the rollercoaster started moving.

"Please buckle your seatbelts and hold on tight!" A man said through some sort of communication lacrima.

We were all set, and the rollercoaster started moving faster.

It went up to this amazing height, it felt like I was touching the clouds.

In a flash, we went speeding back down.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The whole coaster said in unison, with the exception of the bluenette beside me.

She was laughing and giggling so much that it looked like she would run out of air.

I don't think she noticed, but I was laughing as well.

It wasn't long before we had to exit the ride.

"Did'ya hear the two in front?"

"Yeah, it's like they didn't give a fu*k."

We overheard their conversation, and stared at each other.

We giggled in unison.

"Let's go over there!" Her hands pointed to a very familiar ferris wheel.

"A'ight."

We went in the ferris wheel, and she wasn't even dazed by the height. She just hugged my arm and rested her head on me.

"The sunset is so beautiful!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm staring at something waaaay more beautiful." She looked at me, and she was surprised to see me staring into her eyes.

She leaned in closer to me. Closer, and closer, and closer.

She closed her eyes, and leaned in closer.

As our lips touched, I couldn't help but feel a mix of happiness and pride.

We've done this before, but she never fails to amaze me with her soft lips.

I love her.

She let go from our kiss, and continued to rest her head on my arms. She closed her eyes, and had a smile of contentment.

I dramatically look at the sunset.

"You'll see something beautiful, too."

"Hm?" She wasn't expecting that we would go somewhere else.

We exited the ferris wheel, and I ran over to the direction of the beach.

"C'mon!" We ran over to the beach, like children. It was so familiar to see her hair bobbing up and down, not to mention her bouncy chest.

I sat down on some dry sand and we saw the sun just before the it touched the ocean's horizon.

"I'm just gonna go get something, alright?"

"Okay."

I rushed to a magic jewelry shop, and asked the clerk for my delivery.

"Ah, Romeo! It's here!"

I had ordered a custom heart-shaped necklace, so that it'll glow whenever my fire is near.

"Yes! It's here! Right on time!"

"I apologize it came so late. It was supposed to be here yesterday."

"It's okay, thank you!"

It was wrapped in a wrapper the color of her hair, and covered by a ribbon the same color as her ponytail.

I grabbed the gift and ran out the door.

"Haha!" I laughed in triumph.

The sky was a perfect blend of orange and blue, while I saw a glimpse of the sunset peeking in between a few buildings as I run.

I thought today was perfect...

... Until I got to the beach.

"W-Wendy?"

She looked white as her dress.

"WENDY!"

In my anger and confusion, I turned my hands into a fist, disregarding the now-crumpled gift in it.

I rushed over to her...

... She had no magic.

**A/N Cliffhanger. dun dun dunn**

**Syndicate here. Did you enjoy that? :D I was having second thoughts about adding a kiss in this scene, but hell, why not? I put it in anyway. Tragedy'll come in the next chapter, but there'll be more lovey-dovey episodes between the two teens soon :D I plan on doing another RoWen fanfic, except focusing on their lives before this one. Basically, it'll be a prequel to this one :D Also, soon, you'll find out why the exceeds and the rest of the characters aren't in the story (they won't be for the next few chapters). Seeya in the next one!**

**-SynInc**


	3. Remember

**(Romeo's POV)**  
"Wendy! Wendy, wake up!"

I was now clutching her in my hands, retaining my tight yet gentle grip on her. I pull her head closer to mine, desperate to wake her up.

"Wendy... please... wake up..."

I was on the verge of crying,  
Until I felt something. Her magic wasn't depleted...  
It was removed.  
I could feel the slight aura of her magic in the air, as if it was being siphoned somewhere.  
I took a look around, attempting to find the destination of the lingering magic.

My senses were lighting fast when I realized that someone was coming in for a punch.  
I quickly dodged his attack, carrying Wendy as I jumped away from his flying fist.

"Quick little brat, aren't you?" His voice sounded coarse and low, as if he hadn't drank anything for months.  
I can't distinguish his scent or his face, as he was wearing a hooded robe. His scent must've been cancelled by some sort of magic, or my nose just wasn't working right.  
But, right then and there, I didn't care who he was, why he did it, or even what he was doing.  
I place Wendy down on some soft sand and I place the crumpled gift on her chest.  
I stared at the man with an intent to kill.

"Prepare to beg for mercy, you son of a bitch." My voice had never been so serious.

I ignite my right fist with purple fire, and my left with blue.  
I couldn't help but feel badass as a protective aura seemed to wrap around me...  
... and as a certain gift started glowing.  
I jump at him, attacking with both my hands as if they could never get tired.  
Every attack hit...  
... but then, in one quick motion, he ducked underneath my extended fist, and immediately countered with an explosive uppercut to my gut.  
I recoil back, and feel a strange sensation.

"He... took my magic...?"

I look down at the floor, clutching my fist even tighter.  
"For Wendy." I say to myself.  
Again, I jump at him, but this time quicker and more ferociously. He hit me back more than once, but I didn't care.  
I had to beat him. I had to.  
It wasn't so long before both he and I was out of stamina.  
With all his remaining strength, he lunged at me, aiming for head.  
I duck down, dodge his attack, and ignite my fists in blue and purple fire.  
I put both my hands together, fusing the already deadly fire in my hands.  
With all my strength, I jumped up for a final uppercut.  
"Secret Fire Art: Frostbite!"  
'Fire so cold it burns.' I thought to myself as my fist impacted his chest, sending him flying until he finally made one big crash at a light post.  
I wanted to praise myself, but I had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Wendy!"

I pick her up, place the gift in my pocket, and try to rush to the guild with all my strength...  
... but the fight has taken it's toll on me.  
I didn't have a lot of magic due to the final move I used on him, and he sucked up my magic with all his punches.  
Not to mention that dodging and absorbing the impacts of his punches is hard.  
By the time we were halfway to the guild, I could barely walk, much less carry Wendy...  
... but I kept going anyway.  
We were still at least a block away from the guild when I reached my limit.  
Knowing I would collapse, I immediately turned around, trying to absorb the impact for Wendy.  
*THUD!* As I fell, it seems I broke something as well. I had no strength to see what it was, but I did have enough strength to hug the girl in front of me.  
"I'm sorry..." were the only words which escaped my mouth as I closed my eyes, prepared for the worst.  
Right before I passed out, I think I saw a blonde-haired girl running closer to us...  
... then I felt nothing.

I woke up lying down on what seemed like a bed, with familiar faces in front of me.  
I try to move my head and observe my surroundings, trying to find out where I was.  
"Romeo!" Someone shouted.  
"Everyone! He's awake!"  
More people entered the room.  
Everything seemed so familiar.  
A blonde-haired girl came closer and hugged me.  
"We were so worried!  
I heard a thud, so I went outside and saw you and Wendy collapsed on the floor."

"Wendy...?  
Collapsed on the floor...?  
Me and... Wendy...?  
Who's...  
Me...?  
Who am I...?" Thoughts shrouded my head, but everything felt familiar.

"Are you okay now?" A white-haired girl asked me.  
"You got beat up pretty good." A cherry-blossom-haired boy was grinning at me.  
"You protected Wendy, though." A black-haired shirtless boy spoke out.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy...  
Who's Wendy?"

"Hey Romeo! Snap out of it!" A scarlet redhead woke me up.

"Who's... Romeo?" I ask, confused.

"EHHHHH?!" The whole room other than me said in unison.

"Do you remember anything?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"Some guy must've beat you up reaaaaal good."  
"What the hell does that mean, hothead?"

They covered me with questions.

"I...  
can't remember..."

"I know what might help!" The white-haired girl rushed out the room.  
Everybody else followed.  
They came back minutes later...

They handed me a box.

At the speed of fu*king light, infinite pictures flashed in my head, as if my brain just showed me a gallery of my life.

I don't know why or how, but my head started hurting.  
But at that point, I didn't care.

There was one thing in my head.

"WENDY!"

**A/N Syndicate here. So, you enjoy that? *grin* There had to be a part where Romeo was badass, and him idiotically thinking he's badass :D Yes, I did copy-paste some stuff from the prologue, but that was because I needed to show how the prologue comes into the actual story. Next chapter's coming up soon, and will involve more of Wendy's POV. Seeya guys then!  
-SynInc**


End file.
